TV Listings for Anime TV at Night
by Deedlit MagicFayal Wood
Summary: It is the idea of where this stuff is going that's bad.


Anime Porn Spin Offs of real shows. Well the lead ins anyway. They are for my friends although I'm not naming anyone much. They SHOULD know who they are for.  
  
Grifis's Isle (Gilligan's Isle)  
  
Grifis was on his way on a ship across a sea when a storm sprang up and he found himself alone on an island. Out of nowhere a beautiful young woman swooped down and picked up the water logged man. He first mistook her for Kasuka, but quickly saw his error when he tried to do anything without her permission. She used a whip on him, slapping it around his wrist and dragging him back to where she wanted. "Your pasty white fanny could use a tan."  
"I'm a nobleman, dark skin is barbaric."  
"Who asked you Mr dead man walking?" She shoved him down and affectionately applied a generous layer of copper tone to his nude body.  
"What are you doing to me?!?"  
"Just wait, I haven't even begun." She ohohohoed evilly.  
  
Lots of Action Hero (Last Action Hero)  
  
She woke up in her bed, only one thing was drastically different. Ken, Daisuke, Matt, Izzy, and Tai were all crowded around her bed. "Um..hi?"  
"Oh man, I have dreamed of this moment for...I don't even know how long. It's really you! I mean, in the flesh! You aren't just a cartoon." Daisuke had gone all starry eyed and hearts and lace filled the background.  
"Daisuke, I know how cool this is but she probably thinks we are just some stupid groupies." Matt frowned at him. "Well, I hope you don't mind us being here...The door was open and we knocked and all...I wrote you a song!" He shoved a CD in her face. "I know I suck but I really love you!"  
"?" She blinked at them several times.  
"You want us to leave don't you?" Izzy asked quietly.  
"I don't mind. I will remember the last hour for the rest of my life..." Tai joined Daisuke in oogling.  
She reached out and grabbed Matt by the wrist. He was warm and fleshy. "Really here? I love you guys..." She sighed, admiring them admiring her. And they liked HER...All of them!"  
"You TOUCHED me..." She could have given him a million dollars for the reaction she got.  
"Touch me too, please?" Ken asked shyly. His cheeks went all red and he looked at the floor. Oh, who would pass up that invitation? She pulled him down in the bed and huggled him.  
They all began to insist on being touched and that soon turned into "take me please" and the pulling off of clothes and the tossing around of fuzzy handcuffs.  
  
The Naked Chef (Yah, I went there.)  
  
She was in her kitchen when someone grabbed her from behind. She spun around in his arms to find the Cherry Blossom Assassin towering over her. "I sense a demon in you... It must be exercised."  
"Sorry, you've got the wrong girl." She fumbled for a pot to beat him off.  
"I sense the demon of lust and there is only one way to drive it out." He kissed her, pulling her close.  
"Oh...I see..." She turned down the stove and allowed him to do his job. His bird sat on the clothes line above the washer with a large sweat drop.  
  
I Dream of Vampy (I Dream of Genie)   
  
She appeared dressed to kill, lucky for him he was no longer quite alive. "Shido..."  
"We've got to quit meeting like this."  
"Why? I like the deal." She slipped a hand under his trench coat.  
"Because my coffin is a little small for the both of us."  
"That's why we came to my crypt silly." She grinned.  
"Hey Horny, I'm home!" A loud voice echoed through the stone building.  
"Hor...Who is that?" He hissed.  
"Vocal?" She blinked. "Oh, you dirty boy, he means the ones on my head. It's his nickname for me. He's my leather bound version. You're my classic soft bound variety." She nuzzled him.  
"I'm not a book."  
"Well, you look like you'd maybe make an ok magazine." Vocal pointed out. "I see we have the same idea here."  
"Ah well, maybe I've changed my mind."  
"But has Batty JR.?" Vocal looked a little farther south then was polite. He stepped closed and whispered something in his ear. "Well?"  
"I was gay for a while." He nodded before they turned on her. "We're going to play together...not play nice, but we can share."  
"Oh great..." She sweat dropped. "You know I suddenly remembered a dental appointment!...Not buying it?" Then she squealed as they tackled her.  



End file.
